


Didn’t you miss me?

by Practicemakesperfect



Series: Baeksoo Fluff [62]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, Idol AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29100804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Practicemakesperfect/pseuds/Practicemakesperfect
Summary: Despite the fact that they had had the same schedule all day, Baekhyun still had the audacity to say that he missed him.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O
Series: Baeksoo Fluff [62]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1698730
Comments: 6
Kudos: 51





	Didn’t you miss me?

**Author's Note:**

> Our boi is lowkey whipped for baekhyunnie like us :3

Although Kyungsoo could admit that Baekhyun looked slightly cute sprawled across the bed, staring up at the ceiling while he brushed his teeth loudly, he couldn’t help but stop at the door and say out loud in the most judging voice he could manage, “Baekhyun, what the fuck are you doing?”

“Brushing my teeth,” Baekhyun warbled back through a mouthful of bubbles. Kyungsoo scrunched his nose in disgust. “Duh.”

“Okay. But why are you brushing your teeth in my room?”

Even as he waited for an answer, he went to the cabinet and began changing without hesitation. They’d been group members since the beginning, and since all of them shared a dorm he was used to his antics by now. Having him in his room—or anyone, for that matter—while he changed was hardly notable.

“‘Why?’”

Now Kyungsoo was sure he was delaying spitting out his toothpaste just to gross him out. “Yeah, why? If you spill on my bed I’ll kill you,” he added after Baekhyun haphazardly slurped a bit of bubble.

“Because I missed you.”

“That’s not a good reason.”

“It’s the truth!”

They literally had the same schedule the whole day, but Kyungsoo somewhat believed it only because of Baekhyun’s pitiful expression. “Get out and finish brushing your teeth,” he said finally. “And tell Chanyeol to take your room.”

Brightening, Baekhyun jumped up and hurried out, prompting Kyungsoo to roll his eyes at his enthusiasm as he finished getting ready for bed. As usual he felt sore; practice for their recent comeback was exhausting, and he hadn’t stretched as well as he should have afterward. While he waited for Baekhyun in bed he massaged his shoulder with a sigh.

“Okay, done!”

Kyungsoo looked up to meet Baekhyun’s cheeky smile and shifted over so he could settle in. Immediately, Baekhyun hugged his waist with his head on his pillow, closing his eyes. 

“Ya... if you’re like this, how can I sleep?” But he carded his fingers through his hair anyway, absentmindedly noting the softness of the strands before he realized what he was thinking. “Why would you miss me if you see me all the time?” he said. Another thoughtless action. There were a lot of those with Baekhyun.

“Because being with you is different from being with you and everyone,” Baekhyun answered sleepily. He yawned. Then sniffled. Instinctively, Kyungsoo pulled his blanket over him with his free hand. “Didn’t you miss me?”

“No,” Kyungsoo answered truthfully. It was the truth only because Baekhyun was present to him even if he wasn’t. Always in his head. Infuriatingly everywhere he looked, no matter what, in the same way every time. But of course he already knew that. At least he was smiling like he already knew, breathing in deeply without comment. 

They should sleep. It was getting late, and they had a schedule early tomorrow. Kyungsoo leaned over to shut the lights before laying down. Easily, Baekhyun adjusted into a similar position as before, head on his chest.

“I love you,” said Baekhyun, half-asleep. Then he giggled a little. “Your heart is speeding up.”

“Yeah, I think I need to get that checked out.”

“Just say I love you back so I can go to sleep.”

“Fine.” Kyungsoo knew his heart was still beating loudly, but he decided to ignore it if only for a second. “I love you.”

“Mm.” Baekhyun nestled in his arms and that was all before he fell quiet and asleep in that magical way of his, so easily despite the fact that they were so close and Kyungsoo couldn’t do a thing.

He would be exhausted again tomorrow, wouldn’t he? Oh well, he thought secretly, pulling Baekhyun closer. A sleepless night was worth this.

**Author's Note:**

> im a lil soft


End file.
